THE SERAPH
by poe1911
Summary: This is the series finale' with a new character added. Even vampire slayers need a little help from time to time.
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is the series finale' with a new character added. Hey, even a vampire slayer needs help from time to time.

Let no one be unworthy of the Angel that watches over them.

Anonymous

Standard disclaimers apply, I only wish I owned all of these characters

THE SERAPH I

It felt odd just walking up to a door and knocking. My usual way of doing things was to remain in the shadows, to avoid direct interaction, to help from a distance. Coming right out and announcing myself was definitely out of character. As the bell rang, I could feel a number of presences in the house. Suddenly the door was jerked open and I was facing a rather slender brunet. She was smiling when she opened the door, I suppose she was expecting someone else; the smile evaporated quickly when she got a good look at me.

"Can I help you", she asked.

"No", I replied, "I'm here to help you.

"What makes you think that I need help", she asked.

"All of you need help, heck, the whole world needs help."

I felt awkward, just standing on the doorstep talking to this girl; casual conversation was not one of my strong suits. "Could you take this to the Watcher" I asked, handing over a rather ancient sigul.

Her eyes got wider than they already were, "you know about watchers, how?"

I just stood silently and exuded confidence and calm. She disappeared into the house, but did not close the door. I could see a number of young women in the house. They were all young and I could tell that they were all scared to one degree or another. Suddenly my view was blocked by an older man with glasses.

He looked at me for a second, and waiving my sigul, exclaimed "I cannot accept this as real".

"Never the less", I replied; "It is real and you know it".

"There has never been anything but the wildest conjecture about the existence of you."

"Yet here I stand." I looked past him at the brunet and asked "may I please come in?"

She looked at the man and looked at the two sheathed swords on my back and said "wait a minute". I nodded and stood looking at the man while he polished his glasses. She said "come in" from somewhere in the interior. When I walked in, I found myself in a ring of armed girls.

A petite blond was facing me and said "no funny business, right?" It was as much a threat as a question.

"No" I assured her, "not in the way that you mean. I am here to help, and to repay a debt".

"What debt is that?"

"It is the debt that I owe the other slayer." I removed my weapons slowly and asked the blond to take me to the other slayer. Most of the girls dispersed and a nod from the blond, however, the first brunet, a red-headed witch (I could feel her connection to the earth's energy) and another brunet came upstairs with us. I knew where she was, I could feel her presence. I could also feel the pain that was coursing through her.

The blond stopped me at the door, "if you hurt her, you're not going to have a chance to cash your insurance policy".

Again, I simply stood and radiated calm and assurance. She nodded once and opened the door.

There was a pale brunet on the bed, she looked older than she did in my memory. She felt me come in, her head tracked me even with her eyes closed. I moved an object of power from her side and quietly asked, "do you want help?" Her brow creased for a moment, then she nodded. Once permission had been given, I extended my hands over her. I could see the discordant energy in her and did all that I could to clear the flow. A part of me could hear the gasps from the others in the room, but my focus was on the injured girl in the bed. Slowly her body relaxed and she fell into as restful a sleep as I could manage. I rose from the bed, gave her forehead a kiss and turned to the people in the room. "There are others in this house who are hurt, do you want me to help them?"

The witch finally broke the silence "what are you?"

"I will answer all that I can, however; if others need healing, that is what I should do first."

"Dawn, take him to the others, downstairs", the slayer gave me a searching look, "then we'll talk".

I followed the girl Dawn down the stairs. I really saw here for the first time, and realized that she was a lot more than human. She caught me staring and blushed a little. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Ian" I replied.

She mused for a second and said "that's nice."

I probably should have said something else, but as I told you before, casual conversation is just not me. Then I saw all of the other injured girls and all thought of conversation went out the window. I spent the next hour doing what I could to heal their injuries. Healing has always been one of the priorities of my kind. Finally, all that could be done, had been. I stood and stretched, wishing that there was more room in the house, ah well. I looked and the blond that I had heard referred to as Buffy, was looking at me.

"So Ian, the question still stands, what are you?" She was surprised when the watcher answered, in a somewhat awed voice "He's an Angel".

THE SERAPH, CHAPTER II

"He's a WHAT!" came from all that heard the watchers answer.

I was surprised at the volume generated, but that response is not unusual when I work openly. He handed my sigul back to me and went on; "if this is real, then he is one of the Seraph. You know how the demons that walk the earth are hybrids part human, part demon. It was always assumed that only the forces of darkness worked in this way. But there have always been persistent rumors, all through recorded history, of similar beings that were forces for good. The few records that do exist are sketchy at best, but the one constant is the symbol on the sigul that he handed me. From his actions, I must conclude that he is one of these beings."

I smiled and gave an inward sigh of relief, it was comforting to be with someone who immediately understood what I was.

I faced my audience and began: "The Watcher is correct, I am what is known as a Seraph. There are three of us in the world at any time. In general we influence from the shadows and take indirect action, we heal and guard. It is rare that we intervene directly; however, the current situation demands that I do so. I was not always as I am now. Originally I was simply a human being. Like slayers there are always potentials, and when one Seraph is killed, another is called".

Buffy looked a bit skeptical, "you can kill angels?"

"Yes, like any vampire the human portion can be killed, when that occurs the entire being dies. I became a Seraph five years ago, since that time I have been learning and helping where I could. The only real restriction that I have is that my help must be requested, I cannot simply provide it".

The witch's eyes got sharp "So that is why you asked Faith if she wanted help, you were powerless until she asked?"

"Pretty much," I answered. "I have been sent here to help you in this time of need. I will fight by you and, if necessary, die for or with you."

Dawn looked at me "why just you, there are three of you after all, why not all of you?"

"Because", I answered; "there is still other evil in the world, all must be cared for".

Just then, another voice spoke out "I remember you."

I looked up and smiled at Faith, "And I certainly remember you."

The watcher looked at Faith "you have met him before?" "Yeah, remember when I first came out here, I told you all that story about the three vamps and the busload of Baptists. He was on the bus."

I gave a little nod, "that was back when I was a human".

Faith looked confused "but your back was broken, and you were bleeding out, how did you survive?"

"They got me to the hospital alive, but as you say, I was quickly dying. That was when the true Seraphim came and asked me if I would become that which I am. I agreed, and I lived. When this assignment came up, I begged for it, I wished to repay my debt to you for saving me, and several relatives".

Faith looked a bit embarrassed "I was just slaying, you know, I didn't do it for a price."

"I know, but you made quite an impression; especially on an 11 year old boy".

Remembering her state of total undress during that encounter, Faith looked even more embarrassed than she had before. Several snickers rose up from the people listening, and Faith proceeded to turn a very bright red.

The witch, however, was not laughing, nor even smiling. She glared a bit and said "listen, all you have shown us is that you know ancient history, and you can heal, I need a bit more proof".

Several of the others looked abashed, but no one contradicted her. I did not care for this part. There was one thing more that I could do, but it was flashy and draining. I try to avoid both things whenever possible. I heaved a sigh and said "come with me". We walked into the back yard, where I removed my shirt. All of them could see me, and could see the frown of concentration on my face. It hurt a little, but slowly my wings sprouted and grew from my back. When I have my wings out, I am more Seraphim than human, so I also glow a bit. It looks impressive, but I don't care for it. I simply stood as the witch checked for illusions and other tricks. Again, I didn't care for it, but knew that it was necessary.

Finally, Buffy looked at the witch and asked "so Will, are you convinced?"

"For now" she huffed, but didn't look happy about it. From the tone, I understood her dilemma. She was born Jewish and then became Wicca, dealing with an obviously Christian being was not to her taste.

I gave a little grin and said "we can work together, that is all that matters."

An older girl in the back raised her hand, "how are you about working with demons?"

"Anya, you're not a demon anymore", she was reminded.

"Well duh" she snapped at the man with the eye-patch, "but what about Spike?"

A rather loud silence dropped over the gathering, and all eyes turned to me.

Feeling a bit confused, I asked "who or what is Spike?" Just then, the roar of a motorcycle began to answer my question.

THE SERAPH, CHAPTER III

I could feel him, like the blaze of a fire. A demon, and a powerful one; for a vampire, was approaching. I was feeling foolish for abandoning my weapons, but knew that I was not powerless in this contest.

He came through the house and said "what the bloody hell is that?"

My senses were screaming at me to attack and destroy this minion of evil, but I withheld, realizing that he might be helping the same cause.

He turned to Buffy and said "what the devil is golden boy doing here, tell him to bugger off."

She looked at the both of us, then at the others. "We can't afford to lose either of you" she replied. Then glaring at both me and the demon asked "can you two co-exist?"

We stared at each other, and everyone could feel that each wanted to destroy the other. I broke the stalemate by saying "I'm the new one here, I can find somewhere close to stay."

The demon smirked, "what a surprise, you being holier-than-thou."

I did not reply, I just radiated a bit, and had the satisfaction of watching him cringe. I turned to Dawn and asked "is there a church near here?" "Sure she replied, just down the street." I collected my weapons, and we left through the front door. I stopped and turned back to Buffy, "don't worry, once we find a place for me, I'll see that she gets back safely". Again I radiated both confidence and calm. She looked a little unsure, but just nodded and closed the door.

I was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. In addition to being a very powerful creature, I'm also a sixteen year old boy. Right now I was walking with a rather pretty girl, my own age, and I was totally at a loss as to what to say. Needless to say I started off with a really stupid question. "So, how long have you been a human?"

She jerked around and grabbed my arms, her face inches from my own, "what do you mean by that"?

I looked a bit stunned, but replied, "well, I can tell that you are mostly human, but that you have not always been this way. I can also tell that the non-human part of you is ancient, almost as old as me."

She turned away with a disgusted snort, "why does everyone think that I am some sort of freak-show attraction."

I stopped her, and turned her to face me. I could see a glint of tears in her eyes, so I chose my words very carefully. "I don't think you're a freak, any more than I think that I am a freak. We are what we are. I believe that if you both face, and embrace the part of you that is not human, you can become a very powerful force. I would hope that you could become another force for good. The world needs all of those that it can get."

"But how can I do that", she wailed "I was this evil doorway between dimensions, the earth almost became Hell because of me." She was openly crying now, and I could see. She was afraid of what she had been, and of what she could become. She had only encountered powerful forces for evil, and so she believed that the powerful being that she had been must be evil. I stepped back and slowly removed one of my swords. She flinched a bit but stood her ground.

I handed it to her and asked "this is a powerful object, is it good or evil?" She looked a bit confused, but answered "of course it's good."

"But if you choose to kill me with it, is that good?" She looked more confused, so I continued. "You were the Key, right." She nodded. "You were a tool, like this weapon. You were neither good nor evil, you simply were. Trust me as someone who can see all of you, you are not evil. Maybe a bit unsure of yourself, but not evil; and not even especially naughty."

She laughed at that and I was relieved. I do not know if my words had any special effect, but she seemed happier, and surprisingly that was important to me. She returned my sword and we continued on. Stopping at the First Church of Sunnydale (Disciples of Christ), she went through the front door. She turned when she realized that I had not followed.

"Is the pastor here", I asked. She frowned but looked inside. Looking back at me she said, "everyone seems to have left."

I was looking troubled, but she brightened and said "please come in."

"Thanks", I said, "sometimes the rules can really be a pain." The church was still consecrated, and close enough for me to feel if the slayers were in distress. "Looks like we have a winner", I said. I dropped my modest pack and turned to accompany her home. She told me that it was not necessary, but I reminded her that I had promised.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and said "you can't lie, can you?"

"No" I replied "I would loose all of my power if I did."

"And I'm really not evil?"

"No Dawn, you're really not evil, just a very pretty young woman." She looked pleased and blushed a bit. I was shocked at what I had said. Here I was flirting in the middle of a potential apocalypse. Well, I am partially a teenage boy, I cannot be expected to focus all the time. Fortunately I was focused enough to feel the beings that attacked us as we neared Dawn's home. There were three of them, I handed Dawn a knife and told her to guard herself and do what I told her. She looked scared, but nodded as they came in a rush. I heard the clash of metal as Dawn blocked her attacker, but my concentration was on the two in front of me. My swords were out as they came at me. I blocked the one to the left and pushed him off balance. I could then concentrate on the being on my right. With my right sword, I blocked his attack, and with my left, I gutted him. The opponent on my left recovered faster than I had expected. I lost a bit of hair as I ducked, spun and ran both blades through his chest. I could hear Dawn yell as her attacker forced her down and raised his blade. With a flick of my wrist, I removed the blade and his arm, and soon, his head. Kicking the body out of the way, I looked down to see if Dawn was OK. She was scared, and had a cut or two that I healed quickly. I felt bad that she had been hurt. "I'm sorry" I said, "I have not used weapons in a very long time; I'm a bit rusty."

"That's alright" she answered with a twitch of a grin, "I guess even Angels aren't perfect". She laughed when she got a look at me, and running her hand through my blond hair said "you are going to need a new cut to hide that trim they just gave you." I laughed with her as we finished our trip to her house without further event.

THE SERAPH IV

I rested and meditated in the church, gathering my strength for what was to come. I stretched my awareness out, into the town. I knew where the evil was concentrated; and I could feel the pockets of good, and I found the isolated pockets of humanity. I knew someone was approaching the church, and with a little effort, I realized who it was. She snuck in, so I waited until she was about ten feet behind me. Bracing my hands on the floor, I swept her legs, and in the same motion, flipped so that I had both arms and her abdomen pinned, and my knife in my left hand at her throat. "Hello Faith".

"Not bad kid" she replied, "Dawnee said that you were feeling a bit rusty, thought you might want a workout".

I helped her to her feet and putting my knife away asked "practice blades, blades or mano-a-mano"?

"Practice blades to start and we'll go from there." So I got out the practice blades, and we went at it. With all the swinging and cracking of the wooden blades, it sounded like the soundtrack from a Jackie Chan flick. I had started out slow, but after an hour, the movements started to flow and I could feel my body reacting instantly to the desires of my will. Faith attacked relentlessly for 20 minutes, but she never got through. We were both dripping with sweat and panting for breath.

"So, we both seem to be five by five", she said. I just nodded, I was too short of breath. "Wanna keep goin she asked or are you throwin in the towel?"

For an answer, I threw a spinning reverse kick at her chin. Of course, she was not there to be hit; and we were back at it again. Another 20 minutes later, and we looked absolutely wasted. Heaving for breath, and several pounds lighter from all of the sweat, I looked over at her.

"You look a bit more at peace with yourself now."

"I am" she replied, "I stopped being evil."

I gave a little chuckle, "you were never evil Faith, a bit lost and confused, but never evil." She just shook her head in denial; so I stepped over and with my fingers under her chin, raised her swirling chocolate eyes to meet mine. "I know everything that has happened to you, and every time a crucial decision was made, you made it for good." "You saved those people in that church, you saved Wes, you helped Buffy defeat the Mayor even though you saw him as the father you never really had." Tears were swimming in her eyes; there are times when the gaze of my kind is not easy to bear.

"How did you know?"

I laughed softly, "remember what I am" I replied. "You don't think I'd ignore the life of the person who saved me, do you?" She just shook her head again, but her eyes never left mine. I focused a bit more, and liked what I saw. "This Wood is a good person, and you care for each other." "I do not believe that he is your ultimate destiny, but he can help you to forgive yourself and let you start looking toward the future."

She broke the contact then, and turning said "assuming that we live past the next week."

I sighed, "yes, assuming that". There was a bit of an awkward moment, I'm sure she was thinking about what I had told her. I spoke up "any chance I could get a shower, this church is a bit short on amenities".

"Sure" she smirked, "If you don't mind fighting through a couple of slayers, a dozen or so potentials and assorted others".

I just laughed, I always envied Faith her gift of humor. As we walked towards the Summer's house I asked Faith what she knew of Buffy and her sister, and the others. I got a pretty descent idea of who these people were and how things had been.

I also got a smirk and a glance from Faith "does Dawn know that you dig her?"

THE SERAPH V

I had heard the phrase, 'you could have knocked me over with a feather' before, but I never really understood it until that moment.

Faith did not help matters by nearly howling with laughter at my expense. "You should see your face Ian" she gasped out, "you look like someone just shoved a cactus up your ass". Then it was off into more laughter.

I grimaced, "sorry, I'm used to being on the giving rather than the receiving end of insight."

"That's cool" she said, "does she?" "I haven't said anything, if that's what you mean, but she's not stupid".

"Do I stand any chance at all?" She looked me over for a second and shrugged; "as good a shot as anyone, and better than most". "But if you hurt her…." She didn't have to finish the statement; I knew perfectly well who would be out for me if I hurt Dawn. I just nodded, and we went into the house.

Fortunately the house was relatively deserted, so, after Faith was done, the shower was mine. I was in the middle of soaping down when the door burst open and in one motion the curtain was thrown wide.

"Hey Faith, don't use up all the hot wat….."

I looked into Dawn's eyes and said "I'm not Faith." She just stood there, like a deer in the headlights. I turned my back on her and she quickly closed the curtains and ran out of the room. For whatever reason, I was more amused than embarrassed. I dried off and changed, and went looking for Faith. So, of course, I ran into Dawn instead.

"I'm sorry" she said, while looking at the floor.

"That's alright" I replied, "why would you expect me to be the one in the shower." She could hear the grin in my voice and looked up.

A curious light was in her eyes "do they hurt you"? She waved her hand at my back, and I understood. I have some bones that protrude where my wings appear.

"No" I smiled, "I just can' sleep on my back." Wow, I was actually carrying on a conversation with a cute girl. Unfortunately, Spike chose this time to make an appearance.

I had felt him, of course, but I was trying to ignore his presence; I just wish that he could have done the same. "Hey flyboy, you're clean so bugger off."

I felt myself stiffen, and Dawn looked a bit dismayed. "Come on you sexless poof, hit the bricks."

I started to turn and answer, but just then Dawn blurted out "he is so NOT sexless".

And the house got very quiet. It always amazes me how you can hear silence. I could feel a lot of angry eyes on me, and knew that an explanation was in order. Unfortunately, Dawn kept talking; "we were in the shower". If I could curse, I would have been doing it right then. "I mean he was in the shower and I was standing there". "I mean, nothing happened". Her explanations just sort of died away, and the silence just got louder.

Buffy came toward me, eyes blazing, and a weapon of power in her hand "what the hell happened"?

I looked her right in the eyes and said "nothing; I was taking a shower, and Dawn came in, thinking I someone else".

I could see her hands flex on the handle "why should I believe you"?

I just looked at the watcher. She turned and he answered; "remember what he is, if he lies, he becomes mortal". Fortunately, she just paused and relaxed; OK Giles, if you say so. She gave me one last glare and turned to everyone "I need to see someone about an axe".


	2. The end of the begining

Ian is mine, the rest belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy, so hands off him.

Thanks to Banadar and Peaches my faithful Beta readers, you guys are 'freakin awesome'.

Angels and ministers of grace, defend us – William Shakespeare

THE SERAPH VI

"You all stay here; I don't want to have to bury anyone else". With that she headed out the door. I had already slipped out the back and was only a few steps behind her. She froze. "What do you think you're doing?"

"My job", I replied. "I'm a guardian, and right now you need guarding." She turned to argue, but I spoke up first "any idea where to find some answers?"

She frowned, "not really, any suggestions."

"Sure" I replied, "I can take you there".

"Just tell me, then leave me alone."

So I told her where to find the old woman; then I turned and left. Needless to say, I got ahead of her, and cleared the route. Several of the eyeless guys had set up an ambush, they just weren't expecting me. I ran two of them through, even before they knew I was there. What can I say, I'm used to working in the shadows. The others turned to attack, but I was already moving. I decapitated two with my right and remove the arms of another with my left. The one remaining decided to run, but I threw my right hand sword and it pierced him through. He made a bit of noise dieing as I finished off his armless companion. I quickly disposed of the bodies so Buffy would be unaware of my presence. I went on ahead, and could feel the old woman. I could also feel a minion of evil. I knew Buffy would have to handle this herself, so I stayed back, and hoped that my presence would distract her opponent. I was surprised that not one, but two vampires showed up during the action. One she did not know about, it was Spike, and I was glad that I did not have to deal with him. After successfully dealing with the evil; I would have taken the axe to Faith if she had not, Buffy came out with the other vampire. He spoke for a while with Buffy and left her a powerful talisman. As she was walking back to the house, I made her aware of my presence again.

"I thought I said to leave me alone."

"Sometimes I have to ignore the wishes of others in order to do what is needed", I replied.

"Angel said that this is for a champion, someone who is more than mortal", she swung around to face me, "is it for you"?

I just shook my head, "I cannot wear that, besides, you know who your champion is". She just nodded and continued on, while I followed. Two blocks later I stopped her. "There are several minions of evil ahead of us, considering your condition, do you want them, do you want me to take them or do you just want to go around?"

A feral smile lit her face, "come on, let's see what you've got".

I sighed and went ahead to face them. There were two of the eyeless guys (I was told that they were called bringers) and a tera'k-khan. My swords were out, and in the presence of the demon, they were glowing. The bringers charged. I blocked, and in a whirling attack, gutted one and cut through the neck of the other. The uber-vamp took several swings at me, while advancing. I gave a little ground and then feinting with the left, went in low with the right and removed its legs at the knees. With its mobility so reduced, removing the head was a trivial exercise. As I looked around, I was surprised to hear applause from more than one source.

A voice called over my shoulder, "what did I tell you B, the kid has skills".

"He does indeed" was all she said in reply, but the look she gave me spoke volumes more.

I stretched my awareness out a bit. I could see bits of the path ahead and the best was through it. While Buffy was talking with Faith, I quickly planted the seeds of some possibilities in her mind.

Suddenly, she turned and looked at me "did you just say something"? I shook my head. She gave me a bit more of a look and then turned back to her conversation. Silently I walked the two of them back to the house and then went to the church for some rest. I was glad she hadn't asked a better question.

THE SERAPH VII

When I awoke, I was bathed in all the colors. The sun was up, and shining through the rather large stained glass window. I was suddenly aware of two people who were in the church with me. They were not near, but I could feel them getting closer.

"You sure he's here?"

"Duh, this is the church I brought him to."

"What the heck is a 'Disciple of Christ', anyway."

From directly behind them, I spoke. "They are a protestant group that believes that all churches should be one, so they tried to keep uniting with other denominations. They're a lot closer to the truth than most."

Both Dawn, and her companion jumped at the sound of my voice. Looking at me, Dawn glared; but the young man with the eye-patch gave a crooked grin and quipped, "knowing everything about religions, occupational hazard, I suppose".

Dawn fired a look at him and hissed "shut up Xander".

I just laughed a bit and then asked "so, what brings you to me".

Xander looked a bit embarrassed, so Dawn spoke up "can you help Xander's eye"?

I felt bad, but answered bluntly, "no, a more powerful being than me would be needed to do something like that". Their shoulders slumped in defeat, so I quickly added "the next time I see Raphael or one of the other archangels, I'll put in a word". This earned a pair of smiles. "Anything else?"

"Yeah" Xander answered, "could you help us train? It's gonna be bad, and we both need to brush up."

"Sure" I told them, "here, take the practice blades…" An hour later, they were pretty ragged. I had worked on supporting tactics, so they could help each other in a fight. It was hard for me to conceal my joy, here were just two regular people; and yet they were willing to sacrifice themselves for a world that had no idea who they were. How could evil overcome such virtue? "Not bad" was all I said out loud. But they could tell that I was pleased with their performance.

Xander was putting away the practice equipment and said "we should be getting back to the house".

"Could I speak to Dawn alone for a bit? I'll bring her back myself".

Xander just looked at Dawn with a bit of a grin and a raised eyebrow. Dawn nodded slightly, and Xander turned to me and said "sure, I'll tell Buffy that you'll be there shortly". He shot a smirk at Dawn and left the church.

I approached her, and she looked a bit scared.

"What?" was all she said.

"Have you ever tried tapping into the well of power within you?" She looked shaken

"God no!"

"Would you allow me to help you?" I asked.

"Will it hurt?" was her reply.

"At first, yes, but only at first; you will be reopening channels that have been dammed, removing the dams will not be easy."

She looked curious "will it help with what's coming"? I nodded "Even more importantly, it will help you to become all that you are".

"OK then, no time like the present", she said as she assumed the classic meditative position.

I kneeled next to her and taking her hand said "no time".

Half an hour later, we were walking back to her house. She acted a though she had a hangover. "I so cannot believe you didn't have any aspirin".

"Sorry" I said, "I don't need it and I cannot heal you without undoing what's been done".

She stole a glance at me, "did I really raise that altar with my mind?"

"Yes, you really did, how did it feel".

"Great" she said, "and a little scary".

"Don't fear it" I replied "remember, it is just a tool". "After all of this is over, Giles should be able to help you expand your control and your ability".

She looked up sharply "what about you?"

"It depends on whether or not I'm still around". "Assuming we live through this, I could be off to anywhere in the world; as Xander said 'occupational hazard'".

She started to reply, but we were at the house. I could tell that she was upset about my possible absence. It bothered me that I was the cause of pain, but I was flattered that she cared for me. Quickly, we went through the door and into the living room, where the meeting was just starting.

THE SERAPH VIII

Buffy explained her plan to turn all of the potentials into slayers. I smiled inwardly, my seeds had indeed grown. Buffy looked over at me, "can you go with us"?

Reluctantly I shook my head "I cannot go down there for two reasons; one, my presence would instantly attract attention so any surprise would be gone, two, my presence could attract beings who could destroy us all with a thought. I cannot go into Hell." I hated saying this, I felt like a coward, but I also knew that what I was saying was true.

Spike, of course, chimed in "what a surprise, you bugger off when the chips are down". Faith smacked him in the back of his head, this made me feel better, without having to respond.

I looked at all of them, "after Willow sends the axe down, she will be the first target of anything that gets past you all. That's where I will be; guarding her and anyone else that I can".

Buffy nodded, and Faith gave me a thumbs-up. "OK" Buffy said, "we know what we have to do and where we have to be. You all get some rest, tomorrow is gonna be quite a day".

I sidled up to Faith, "can you keep Kennedy busy for a while? I need to talk to Willow alone."

Faith didn't acknowledge me in any way, but the next words out of her mouth were "hey Ken, help me inventory the weapons huh". Kennedy happily went with the brunet and I was free to pursue Willow up into her room. As I entered the room, she spoke without turning "I'm not comfortable with you being involved".

"I'm sorry, if I could spare you the discomfort, I would; but you will need to be guarded. Those things are ugly and stupid, but they go for power like a hog to slop." (Sorry about the barnyard analogy, but I was born in the South) "They will find you, and in your weak state, they will tear you apart without breaking a sweat."

"I know" she sighed, "Its just that I gave up on God a long time ago, it's tough having you as a reminder of just how wrong I was."

I laughed quietly "you weren't wrong". She looked confused "how's that?"

I quoted "'a rose by any other name', etcetera, etcetera".

"So all gods are really God?"

I replied "no" I paused looking for a good analogy. "Do you eat beef?" "Ugh, no" she said. "But you do eat protein, don't you?"

"Well of course, you have to have protein, or you aren't healthy."

"So, Faith gets protein from Beef and you from Fish, ultimately protein is protein, right; the light is the light"

"OK, I get that now, but how can you guard me, knowing what I did; knowing the pain that I caused? How could you find me worthy of your best?"

"Sorry" I replied, "I'm not the 'Acme Judgment Company' you'll need to find a different Angel for that. I'm just going to do my best to make sure you live, how you deal with your past is up to you."

She looked into my eyes, rather deeply actually, and finally flung herself forward and hugged me tightly. I've got to admit, she fit pretty well in my arms. She loosened her grip a bit, and looking up at me said "thanks".

"All part of the service ma'am", I said in a lame Texas drawl. We held on to each other for a moment or two, until a rather sarcastic voice interrupted "so Red, you switching sides, or robbing cradles"?

"Both" she said, without even looking at Faith. We all had a good laugh, and reluctantly (on my part) we separated. Faith spoke up "don't worry Red, the kid's got wicked skills, he'll keep your cute little caboose safe, right kid".

"Scouts honor", I said, firing off a boy scout salute. They both laughed as I left the room.

"So, what's the laughter about kid?"

I turned to Kennedy, "just making sure Willow was kosher with me watching her back."

"You better do a good job", she glared at me.

I gave her a hard grin "you should worry about your backside, girly". With that I was off and down the stairs. As I was moving toward the back of the house I heard some voices ahead.

"I don't like it, your sis likes that twit (cool, I thought Dawn likes me); can I hit him, just a little, please."

I heard Giles reply, "Well if you want my opinion, who better to watch someone you love than someone like Ian."

"Bloody sissy boy" Spike sneered.

"Considering how much he and Dawn have in common, it is not surprising," said Giles. "I mean, they both have parts of them that are mystical and ancient, they are coping with being human, and they're teenagers."

"Well, he better do a good job" was all I heard of Buffy's reply.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, I waded through the sea of potentials and out the front door. Nothing bothered me on my way to the church; but I could tell that someone was inside. I didn't need any special senses to tell this either, I could hear the music out in the street. Someone in the church was blasting out Evanesence. I walked in and saw Dawn just sitting there, soaking in the music.

I walked up behind her "depress much"?

She jumped up and whipped around, throwing a pretty good backhand at my head. I could tell that she had improved on tapping her essence to increase her speed and strength, but I was still more than fast enough to catch her arm without having to move my head. "Don't scare me like that" she yelled.

I gave her a hard look "I've been working to keep you safe, I don't want to see your life thrown away in a moment of carelessness".

She looked abashed, "sorry".

"No worries, missy" I said in my best Australian (which is pretty good). She gave a little laugh. "Can we listen to something a bit less sad" I asked.

"What have you got" she asked. The answer was not much. I've always loved music, but there were only two groups/performers that I loved enough to collect. One was George Winston, the other was Dire Straits. I used to be classical kid, even before the whole guardian angel thing, but one day I read a review that said 'Mark Knopfler can make a guitar hoot and sing like a bunch of Angels whooping it up in a bar on a Friday night 'cause they're tired of having to be good all week'. That was such a great metaphor that I just had to go out and give it a try. I bought 'Making Movies', and was hooked. Anyway, I replaced Evanescence with George Winston's tribute to Vince Guaraldi; I also managed to turn down the volume.

Unfortunately, Dawn still looked miserable. "Why so sad?"

She faked a studious look "perhaps because we will all meet a rather gruesome demise on the morrow". She delivered this in a dead-on Giles impersonation that had me doubled over with laughter. "I wasn't trying to be that funny" she said; but she was having a tough time keeping a straight face. When my laughter died down she asked "aren't you afraid of what's coming"?

THE SERAPH IX

I gave that one a few seconds, while I figured out my answer. "I don't want to die, but if it happens, ah well; what I'm really afraid of is screwing up. I mean, if I die, then I'm at peace, sure, I'll miss some great stuff down here, but ultimately, I'm at peace. But if I screw up, then others die, that's a lot tougher to handle".

She continued to look somber, "I'm not ready to leave here yet".

"Why not", I asked.

She finally looked up "because there is so much that I wanted to do and see. I mean, I spent years as a ball of mystical energy, and now that I'm gonna die, I realize that I wanted to see more of this place and now I never will." She was crying, but quietly, the tears running down her cheeks as she talked.

I took her hands in mine, I shivered, but not from cold. "If you want to see the world, than that is something I can help with." I stood up, "hang on a second" I asked. I replaced the CD with 'Autumn', which would be better for what was going to happen, and brought up some pew covers so we would be comfortable. I spread them out and sat down. "Come here" I asked.

She sat down, a bit confused. "What, you're wanting to fool around?"

"No, gutter mind; I want to show you the world, literally." So we sat, facing each other, hand in hand. "Close your eyes, and tap in" I said. She did, and when I felt that the connection was good I asked "first, could you tell your sister where you are, I don't want her worrying tonight".

She nodded, and I could feel the power flow out of her. It was like watching a guide missile, home in on a target. I felt, rather than heard her say "got her". It was awkward, listening in on their conversation, but it also taught me about the depth of the relationship between Buffy and Dawn.

She finally came back and I said, "so, what would you like to see first"?

"The Grand Canyon" she instantly replied, "have you ever been there?" I had, and I began describing it, the smells, the sounds, the sights, and as I was describing it, she was feeling it, seeing it, loving it. "So, where to next," I asked. "How about Italy", she said, I hope you've been there. I just snorted a laugh; Rome was what passed for a home base of my kind. So I started again, and again, she lived it, and I lived it again through her. After a few more, I turned the tables on her "You tell me about High School, after all, I never got to go." She frowned a bit, but nodded.

"Well" she said "It's like this . . . ." We carried on for hours, trading memories and learning about each other. Eventually we fell asleep that way, holding hands and side by side.

"Wow junior, you sure got it bad", Faith whispered in my ear. Moving slowly, I turned to her. For once she looked solemn, which surprised me, and she was almost crying, which really surprised me.

I looked back at Dawn. The sun had come up and she was bathed in a shower of multicolored light, and I knew Faith was right, I had it bad. I disconnected our hands and stood up. Turning to Faith, I asked, "what am I gonna do?"

THE SERAPH X

She just shook her head.

"I know" I said "all of this is assuming that we are still alive tomorrow, but I care more for her than any one else in the world"; I shot her a shy smile, "even you". She faked a hurt expression, but then her trademark smile broke through. "I know that she can't come with me when I'm done here, I know that she wouldn't be able to let all of this go, I know that she and I can't be together now; but I also know that right now, I don't care. She is all I want, all I need." I finished and just stood there, looking down at her.

"Wow" Faith said, "you really are screwed". "My track record with relationships sucks" she continued, "so all I'll tell you is 'do your best'; got that Boy Scout." I mimed a punch at her but nodded. She continued "I just wish someone cared for me that much".

I knew that this was Faith at her most vulnerable, exposing her deepest fear, that no-one cared for her. I put an arm out to her and brushed her cheek. "Someone does" I said.

She looked up with swimming eyes "really, you swear."

"Yeah, I swear" I answered. "You'll find each other sooner or later." She beamed a smile, and headed towards the doors, "thanks Ian" she said, "wake up Dawnee and get it in gear, were out of here in 15 minutes". I just nodded and waved. When I turned back to wake Dawn, I found myself looking into two sky blue eyes, almost as pale as mine.

"Did you mean it?"

I thought for a second, "yeah" I nodded "there's someone out there for Faith."

"No dummy", she punched me in the arm "what you said about caring for me". I could only nod. "But if we both live, we can't be together". Again I nodded. "Why?" Her question had more rue and anguish than I had heard in a long time.

I looked at those amazing windows that were her eyes and said "our lives are going in different directions, I can't be in your world, and you can't be in mine."

"So that's it?"

"For now" I replied. "I cannot see my own future, no-one can."

"So, maybe later" she sounded hopeful.

"How about we worry about making sure there is a later" I said.

She nodded, and then stuck out her tongue; "party pooper".

We packed my few possessions, but I stopped her. Reaching into my weapons, I pulled out a sword; identical to the two I was now wearing. "Here" I said, "I want you to have this".

Her eyes widened as she gripped it, "it feels alive".

"To you, it would" I said, "the blade is silver that has been blessed by the Pope and it was tempered in holy water. It will glow in the presence of demons, and look", I pointed to a raised spot on the quillion, "press that". She did, and a wooden spike shot out of the hilt.

"Cool" she said, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Just a little insurance" I said, "I want you to see tomorrow; so we have a chance to worry about 'what if'."

She smiled at me, "thanks for caring".

I blushed a bit "my pleasure; now you head on, I need to finish up here."

She nodded, and picking up my pack, headed towards the doors. Suddenly she turned and said "you're not alone, you know; with being in love I mean".

I smiled, "thanks" was all I said, but I sent her a message of gratitude. Her rising blush told me that she had felt it, and she turned and left. I turned to face the altar and prayed, for all of us; but for one of us in particular.

THE SERAPH XI

Wood stopped the school bus in front of Sunnydale High School, and said "here we are". I could feel the opening, like a twisting wound in my gut. We all got out and were heading up towards the front doors. Suddenly I felt Spike next to me, he was holding the talisman.

"You sure this isn't meant for you?"

I nodded "I'm sure; you are our champion."

He looked shocked "we're in a right state if that's the case" he laughed. He looked at me again. "You put in a fix with the man upstairs this morning, didn't you. I could feel it" he continued "bloody uncomfortable having that kind of attention".

"Sorry" I said, "I figured that we could use the help"

"Ain't that too bloody right" he said and moved on.

Everyone was moving with a grim purpose, almost robotic. Faith spoke up, "So, anyone wanna catch a flick after all this".

"Sounds like a plan" one of the potentials answered. Everyone started to loosen up, and I shot Faith a look of gratitude. The slayers and potentials went to open the Hellmouth.

Willow, with Kennedy and Dawn help set up a room for the ritual and I proceeded to meditate. I wanted to be in a state where there was no hesitation, but also, no thoughtless action. I wanted deed to move instantly with thought. That's not an easy state to achieve. I felt them divide up, to keep anyone from escaping. I felt the earth energy rise as Willow began her spell. I felt the fear and anxiety of the potentials. And I felt the slayers love of battle. I felt the energy rise, brighter than any I had experienced from a human. It built to the point that I had to shut down some of my senses. Finally, it was released, like a dam letting go. The power surged over and around me. I could tell that Willow had achieved an extremely high level of ability, unfortunately, any being with any sense would know this as well. I heard Kennedy head for the battle with the axe. I could feel the striving and slaying that was going on below me. I was beginning to bring my senses back up to snuff, when I was surprised. I could feel several of the bringers moving on this level, the six guardians would have to take care of them; because I found myself facing 6 of the tera'k-khan. I brought my mind to readiness. My inner sense was screaming at me to attack. Here was evil that I could remove. A small part of my mind wondered if they were surprised to find one of my kind here, but the tera'k-khan were never known as deep thinkers. They were attempting to split my attention, so some could get past me to Willow. I waited, even though I yearned for this battle, and they waited, looking for an opening. One rushed me, but I simply bisected him without giving ground. I could feel the conflicts around me, the wounds and the death. Preventing these things is my reason for being, but right now, guarding this one person was the most important thing. Two more tired of waiting and came at me from opposite sides. The one on my left got a blade through his head while I was able to decapitate the one on the right. Finally, being sick of waiting myself, I attacked the final three. I was moving faster than I ever had, and it felt great. Suddenly I was alone, and there was only ash around me. My swords lost their glow, no demons in the area.

"Wow" said a voice behind me "you looked like a human blender".

I turned to Willow, "thanks" I said, "you up to guarding yourself?" She just nodded, so I dashed off to protect as many as I could and avenge those I could not.

THE SERAPH XII

Needless to say, I went towards Dawn first. I found her fighting brilliantly holding off two bringers at the same time. Xander was holding of another bringer and guarding Dawn's back. I could see where they had set a trap for the Tera'k-khan, a simple hole in the ceiling, and the piles of ash told of its success. I came in from the left rear quarter and ran both my swords through the bringer on the left. Dawn took the opportunity to finish off the one on the right with a long, fluid slash that cut through most of his chest. We both turned and helped Xander finish off his. While he was catching his breath, I gave Dawn a quick hug, and whispered, "keep safe" in her ear.

"I will if you will" she replied.

I just nodded and moved towards the two men. I helped them finish off their opponents and was healing Wood, who had been badly wounded, when I felt disaster. Buffy was wounded, and badly. I realized that without her, all of the girls, except Faith, would break and run. I dropped to the ground, and yelled at Giles to guard me for a moment. He nodded, I closed my eyes, and my angelic self disconnected from me and went to heal her. This is not something that I enjoy. First, it is very draining; second, it feels a lot like dieing, third, if it lasts too long, I really do die. Fortunately, I was able to heal her from a bit of a distance, so the attention that I drew was minimal. My two selves reconnected, and I came awake, feeling like I had been drowning.

I realized that I was late, so I moved off to the other pair of guardians. Indeed, I was just a bit too late. I arrived at the hallway just in time to see Anya stabbed and killed, while Andrew was struggling with a bringer. I let loose my grief and anger, and charged them with no subtlety at all. I was in amongst them, tears pouring from my eyes, killing everything that moved, twisting, cutting and screaming like a lost soul. At that moment, I both loved and hated what I was. Very soon, it was just Andrew and I standing there. He looked shocked, and I was covered in blood. I sent a thought to him and woke him up, so that he could guard himself, and went to the opening from which all who got past the slayers were emerging.

They would go no further. I realized that the bringers were servants of pure evil, but I also realized that they had been human. That they had started out in the same way that I did. Destroying the tools of evil brought me joy; killing what had once been human, brought me self loathing. I do not know how long I stood there, I was not even aware of fighting. But when I came to myself, there were bringers all around me, in various states of dismemberment and numerous piles of ash. I was covered in blood and gore and ash from top to bottom, I imagined that I looked like a being from Hell, instead of Heaven.

What brought me around was a sudden surge in power that made what Willow had done seem like the working of a half trained amature. I could feel a connection directly to the Sun, and that is a very tricky thing to do. I then knew what the talisman was, and what would happen. I shouted in the minds of the slayers to get out, if not they would be buried where they stood.

I turned to shout to the remaining guardians to get to the bus, but Dawn was standing there, staring at me. She had heard my mental shout, and simply nodded and ran off to gather the others. The slayers began to emerge from the ground, too few, way too few. I told them to get to the bus, and to begin caring for the wounded. Finally, Faith came out. Since I was called, she has been my personal project.

I cared for her greatly, to see her come out of that inferno alive lifted my aching heart. "B, come on", she yelled down the hole. She glanced at me and then back down.

"Go on" I said, "I'll get her out, you make sure everyone else is OK". She shot me a smile and headed off. I sent a message to Spike, telling him what he would have to say to get Buffy to leave him. It was odd touching his mind, because the demon was being transmuted into something else entirely. He acknowledged my advice and told me to 'bugger off'. So I did.

I ran down to the bus and told Wood to fire it up. He just looked at me for a second, then he nodded and go the bus moving. I had removed my shirt, and used it to clean the worst of the battle remnants off of me. I started, with the help of Dawn and Giles to treat the worst of the wounded. Most looked shell shocked, and I couldn't blame them. I felt Buffy emerge from the school as the working continued. I willed the bus faster, and made Buffy move faster, because we were still too close. I was healing Rona when I felt Buffy jump off of a building, trying for the bus. I knew that there was no way she would make it. So I caught her. Considering all that I was doing, there was a bit of luck involved; never-the-less, I caught her and landed her on the bus. I was still healing others and willing the bus faster, handling Buffy just pushed the dials to overload. I could feel the power surging, and could feel my humanity begin to burn away. I could not continue as I was, but I could not stop either. Reluctantly, I took my only remaining option, and put out a call, for one of the big guns.

THE SERAPH XIII

A greater being, whether good or evil, is an intimidating thing. Not the kind of thing that you just page for no particular reason. Your need had better be dire or, in the words of Desi Arnaz "you got some 'splainin to do". I was both scared and relieved when Uriel showed up.

"Release little brother", was all he/she said, but I instantly released all of my power and collapsed on the floor. None of the others could see the Arch-Angel, except maybe Willow, but I believe that all could feel her/him. I relaxed, knowing that we were safe, finally. After insuring that and healing the serious wounds Uriel turned his/her attention to me. "How are you" I heard in my head. I poured out all that had happened, all of my fears and doubts and second guesses; I held my soul up for her/him to examine. I hid nothing. Finally, that burning glance turned to me. I flinched, power such as he/she had was simply awe inspiring.

"This was very well done, Ian, you kept the world safe and you were a tribute to your calling." I relaxed, just a bit.

"Uriel, could you restore the sight of this person", I asked, indicating Xander. She/he simply nodded, "anything else?"

"Yes" I answered, "what am I to do about Dawn?" "I know that I am supposed to love all mankind and serve them, and I do; but I truly feel that I am 'in Love' with her."

The golden being laughed and began to fade "there are times that I envy you your humanity little brother, but all beings must learn patience".

Then he/she was gone, and I realized that I was having trouble breathing. That was because I was still prone on the floor of the bus, where I had collapsed, and that Dawn was laying on me yelling my name. I opened by eyes and looked into her incredible sky blue orbs, "I'm still among the living" I said.

"God you scared me" she said around tears, "you weren't breathing and I couldn't find a pulse'". "Just 'occupational hazards' as Xander would say, I'm here and alive and so are you, and so are we all".

She collapsed into my arms and I held her for a sweet eternity. The bus had stopped and everyone was moving to get off. Some looked elated, some shocked, some sad, and some just like today had been a normal day. Everyone brightened when Buffy jumped down off the roof, I suppose most of them thought that she was dead. We all looked back at the crater that had been Sunnydale, and just marveled at the destruction that Spike had caused.

"He'll be back" I spoke up, "trust me, he'll be back." They all looked at me, some weren't to sure but Buffy smiled.

"So" Dawn asked, "what do we do now?"

Surprisingly, I answered. "You all will do what you can, and I will go to those who need my help." Dawn looked stricken "no, we still need your help."

"No" I corrected, "you need each others help, not mine." I turned from her and went to Andrew, "she died to protect you, do not waste this gift, become more than what you are." He nodded weakly, so I moved on. I came to Xander, and told him "your eye will heal in time."

"Thanks", he said but I saw that he was devastated by Anya's death. So, I leaned forward and whispered a name in his ear. "I don't know anyone with that name."

"Don't worry" I answered, "you will, when you are ready, you will." I went to Buffy. "You will find your true purpose" I said; "and you will know it when you do." Giles knew what needed to be done, the reconstruction of the Watchers council, so I merely nodded to him and spoke to Willow. "Serve the light" was all I said, but she understood what I meant. I then turned to Faith. "Know that I'll be watching you, missy" I said in my best 'deep and impressive voice'.

"Thanks" she said.

"You know, there's lots of bands that would love to have a vocalist of your talents" I said. "Give you a chance to tour the country, find confused girls, teach em what you know". "Think about it." We hugged and I turned to face Dawn.

"I don't want you to go" she said.

"And I don't want to go, but I must." Then, taking her hands in mine, I looked into her eyes; "we will meet again" I promised, "when we have both grown up a bit, we'll meet again". I leaned forward and kissed her, and she was in my arms and we kissed and cried and promised; but all too soon it ended. I let her go, and backing up said "Bless you all". I bowed to them, and embracing my angelic being, my wings came out, and I faded from view.

P.S. Two years later

The Spanish Steps were known throughout Rome as the place for young people to mix and mingle. I was not surprised to find her here, especially since I had watched her there many times before. Surrounded by friends and boys who were hoping for something more. I'm not sure if she felt me or not, she glanced in my direction once, but did not see me. Suddenly, music began pouring out of a boom-box somewhere. Good old classic Rock and Roll. The lot of them began dancing, but I just watched, dazzled by her. Someone changed the music and laughing, she sat down to take a breather. I moved closer, just taking in her presence. Standing right behind her I said "bravisima, bella alba", pitching my voice low.

She turned towards me, "graz….." She looked at me as though I was some kind of alien. Not being able to stand it any longer, I knelt down in front of her.

"Hello Dawn", I said tenderly. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Her eyes were swimming, but mine were as well. Then she lunged into my arms. Supernatural strength or not, I wasn't expecting this. I went over backwards into the fountain, and took her with me. She shrieked and held me tight. For the first time since Sunnydale, I was truly happy. We just sat in the fountain, holding each other like two drowning victims.

Finally, one of her friends asked "so, is this the mysterious Ian that you casually mention 20 or 30 times a day."

Dawn answered; while not taking her eyes away from mine, "no, this is the Ian that I love."

"And this is the Ian that loves Dawn" I replied.

The End, for now


End file.
